


From Avalon's Shores

by peppymint



Series: Kuroba 'Verse [5]
Category: Detective Conan/Case Closed, Magic Kaito
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/pseuds/peppymint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aakesh returns to Japan to discover just what his grandson has been up to. Needless to say, he is not happy. A short story in the Kuroba 'Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _I own nothing and no one_

_I own nothing and no one_

_I know, it is late. But then what else is new_

_You should know better than to trust me by now_

**Chapter One**

In the middle of the crowd stood a single man. In spite of the many others around him, he seemed very much alone. On the surface, there seemed to be no reason for the people to avoid him. He was handsome. Tall and slender with long raven black hair and the most amazing pair of violet eyes.

Perhaps it was his unnatural stillness as he stared down at the object in front of him that warned others away. Or maybe it was instinct. A hint of danger embedded in the mortals' very blood. A nagging feeling that this one was somehow more than he appeared to be.

Whatever it was, the crowds' instincts were dead on. The raven wasn't human. The form he now displayed to the world was nothing more than a pretty illusion. One showing what he would look like, if he were mortal. Aakesh was a creature of magic, a youkai. Just as his name stated, a lord of the skies.

As for the raven himself, for the most part, Aakesh was unaware of the people surrounding him. His violet eyes were fixed on the newspaper being displayed behind fine glass. _Kaitou Kid steals the Heart of Venus, _the headline screamed. Above the article was a slightly blurry picture of a figure clad all in white, soaring through the air.

To the people of Japan, this wasn't that unusual. It was a rare month when at least one gemstone didn't vanish into the phantom thief's hands. To be returned at a later date of course. However, Aakesh had been out of the country for quite some time, on the mystic isle of Avalon. He also knew something that the public was quite unaware of. That the Kaitou Kid had been dead nearly fifteen years.

At least, the youkai thought to himself with a faint twitch of one aristocratic brow, the first Kaitou Kid was. He felt a flash of annoyance mixed with concern as he reached down. A touch of magic springing open the lock so he could collect a paper, slipping it into his bag. Just what had his grandson been up to while he was away.

A day later Aakesh had his answer. He had raided the library's newspaper archive, getting copies of everything even remotely connected to the Kaitou Kid. Then he had gone elsewhere. The police would be most unhappy if they ever discovered evidence of his visit. However, the information he had gained was more than worth it.

The raven youkai made a mental note to compliment Ginzo Nakamori if he ever got the chance. He had to admit he was impressed, very impressed. The inspector's notes were extremely comprehensive, showing a level of detail beyond those of most mortals.

An inescapable consequence of being around his family for so long, Aakesh was sure. You could only fall into so many traps before you started to see them coming. Of course, for a Kuroba that was just a cue to make the trap better.

It was also obvious the Police Inspector expected similar excellence in his men. Between the reports made by the various members of the taskforce, Aakesh had everything he needed. Information not only on the Kaitou Kid, but also the mysterious figures who stalked the thief from the shadows.

A frown crossed the youkai's face. His brow wrinkling as he read the ballistic reports, done on bullets the taskforce had painstakingly dug out of walls, concrete, flooring, and once an unfortunate dog. It had stuck its head up to bark at an intruder at just the wrong moment.

Even more alarming to Aakesh were the notes of blood smears. The common consensus being that they belonged to Kid. The result of being grazed by a bullet. One detective, Saguru Hakuba by name, had even found a small pool a few years ago.

Evidently though it had seemed worse than it was, for the thief had pulled his next heist not a week after the fact. The raven knew better. Knew just how fast a wound could be healed, given the resources at his grandson's disposal. He made a mental note to stop by Shinrin-sensei's in the near future, to find out just what Kaito had done to himself.

Client/patient confidentiality was not an issue. His grandson may be seen as an adult in the mortal world, but not in his eyes, not to a race who counted their age in centuries. The elven healer would tell him everything he needed to know, and some things he didn't.

One clawed hand came up to grasp the bridge of his nose, the full gravity of the situation sinking in. Aakesh had always intended to tell Kaito the truth about his Father's death someday. Probably shortly after the boy's eighteenth birthday. When he would be of age by the standards of his Mother's people.

However, when Lord Oberon had called all the fae back home for a gathering, his grandson had still been young, too young. So Aakesh had kept his silence. Years had passed. Kaito had grown older. However, news of this magnitude was not something that should be told through a letter. The result, even more waiting.

However, the youkai thought ruefully to himself. It appeared he had waited too long, as Kaito had obviously discovered the truth for himself. Aakesh cursed himself for a fool. He should have made certain Toichi's workroom was sealed securely before he left.

There was no other way his grandson could have discovered his Father's night job. Naomi certainly hadn't told him. It was an unspoken agreement between him and the woman Toichi had chosen for his wife. She handled Kaito's human upbringing; he his youkai.

Aakesh certainly couldn't blame Kaito for wanting justice for his Father's death. He wanted the same. What he had issues with was the way his grandson had gone about it. Just the idea of the other dodging bullets sent chills down his spine. And he had been doing this since he was sixteen !

Then again, Kaito had undoubtedly known his grandfather wouldn't approve. Which was why he hadn't told him, but now it was too late. What was done was done, Aakesh knew, and nothing could change that. However, from now on his grandson would not fly alone.

Violet eyes flicked to the last piece of paper in the stack. It was the Kaitou Kid's latest heist note. _When Diana pulls her veil, _the note read, _and rises from her bed. Hidden behind a great shield of glass, a rose awaits to be carried to a princess. To wipe away her tears. _

The riddle was simple enough, Aakesh thought to himself. But then, one Kuroba would always know another. With the sunset on the night of the new moon, Kaito would come, and he would be waiting. "And then my fledgling," the youkai whispered. "We have a great deal to speak about."

_Hope you liked it and please review_

_It makes me feel wanted_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Thoughtfully, Inspector Ginzo Nakamori tapped one knuckle against the glass that covered the whole of the thirty story tall skyscraper's exterior. From where he was standing, the officer had a wonderful view of the city. That aside, he had to wonder about the sanity of anyone who would cover such a structure in glass of all things.

Likewise, Nakamori wasn't sure whether it was a good idea or not that said glass was bulletproof. On the one hand, it wouldn't break nearly as easily. Good for the people below. On the other, it had to have been expensive. Ultimately, the inspector decided it didn't matter. He was a cop, not an architect. It was his job to catch criminals, not critique tall buildings.

Dark eyes flinched, the light from the setting sun reflecting in the officer's eyes. He glanced at his watch, speaking of. It was a bit over ten minutes until his premiere prey's scheduled appearance. He felt the usual burn of irritation that Kid had a schedule. It made it all the more galling that the thief had yet to be caught. "This is Nakamori," he tapped his comm. "Sound off."

Intellectually, Ginzo knew it was somewhat pointless. Any one of his men could have been replaced by Kid, and they would never know. Well, at least not until what the thief decided was the opportune moment. Or, more rarely, said officer awakened and managed to free himself. Still, it was the principle of the thing.

At first, everything went according to plan. Assuming something as simple as counting off can be called a plan. Name, rank, grouping, position, one after the other came the voices. Nakamori nodding in approval at the efficiency of his men.

The taskforce hadn't always been just men. They had once had a woman, but she had promptly developed a crush on the kaitou. The officer was quite embarrassed about it too, quietly resigning from the taskforce. Ginzo believed she now worked in Vice.

Then came an unexpected voice. "Raven present." Yeah, it wasn't all that creative. But, it suited the figure's purpose.

Nakamori spun to see a strange man standing not twenty feet from him. Too close in his opinion, way too close. A string of curses shot through his mind and he took a few steps back to gain a bit more distance between them. How the hell had the guy gotten there without him noticing? Without any of the taskforce noticing?

The slender figure wore a white colored trench coat, hat pulled low to cover his features. He hadn't moved, not that it assured the officers much. Not even the fact the man had his hands in his pockets could do that. They knew better.

"Who are you?" Nakamori demanded. "Why are you here?"

The stranger tilted his head to one side, regarding the inspector quizzically. "I would think that obvious Inspector," came the smooth deep voice. "I am here for the same reason as you, the Kaitou Kid."

Officers tensed, hands going instinctively to their service weapons. It was against policy to use lethal force against a non-violent thief such as the Kaitou Kid. Not to mention that shooting bullets inside museums full of priceless artifacts was an incredibly bad idea. But, the taskforce still carried guns. Including live ammunition. They never knew when they might need it. After all, the kaitou wasn't the only criminal out there.

At this, a wide smile crossed the man's face. It was an oddly familiar expression, setting off bells in more than one officer's mind. "And so you would seek to protect him, even though he is your enemy," if anything he sounded pleased. He removed one hand from its pocket to tip his hat to the other. "I can see why he has such a high opinion of you Nakamori-keibu." Not just Kaito, but Toichi before him.

The Inspector didn't relax at all, dark eyes narrowing further. He didn't even realize when he shifted his weight to the balls of his feet, preparing for an attack.

Aakesh laughed then. "You have no need to worry Inspector," his lips quirked. "I mean my kinsman no harm." You could have heard a pin drop after that statement, so quiet had the room gone. "Besides, he is already here." A pair of violet eyes tracked upwards towards what appeared to be an empty corner. "Show yourself fledgling," he ordered.

Like with his grandfather, there was no real transition. One moment there was nothing. The next, the Kaitou Kid was standing in front of the other. He looked vaguely like a young child who had gotten his hand caught in the cookie jar. Which truthfully, wasn't all that different from how the thief felt. Busted, he was so busted.

The twenty-three year old shifted a bit nervously. "You're early," he said softly. "I wasn't expecting you until next week." The letter had said next week. He hadn't figured out what he was going to tell the older Kuroba yet.

His grandfather shrugged. "My business was concluded earlier than I expected." Suddenly his stance changed and he took a step forward, practically looming over the younger man. "And I find things have changed greatly in my absence," his voice developed an edge. "Not the least of which is that you are being shot at on a semi-regular basis."

Kaito resisted the urge to twiddle his fingers, forcing a grin. "I could always let them hit me. That would solve everyone's problems." Sure, he'd be dead, but Aakesh would destroy the Black Organization. Probably literally.

"Do not even joke about such a thing," the youkai snapped harshly, grabbing his grandson by the shoulders and giving him a shake. "Do you have any idea how I would feel if something happened to you?" Kaito was all he had left. Of Mizuki, of their love for each other.

Kid's flinch was obvious even to the taskforce. "You're right," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

Aakesh sighed. "Don't mention it my fledgling," he tucked a bit of stray hair behind the young man's ear. "Now come," he said turning away. "We have much to discuss." His violet eyes swept over the crowd, theirs was a discussion best conducted in private.

"But," the magician thief protested. "But what about my heist?"

"You mean this?" Aakesh held up the large pink diamond causing the officers to do double takes, glancing at the now empty case. Great, the task force swore. Now there were two of them.

"Yes," Kaito sighed, removing the gem from his grandfather's hand. "That." In spite of his pouty expression, he wasn't really upset. He could feel the anticipation building in his stomach, a response to the knowledge of what would come next.

"Now come. Unless that is," the raven teased. "You have forgotten how to fly."

Kid laughed then, not his usual taunting laugh. This was wild, free. Of course he hadn't forgotten how to fly. He was a Kuroba after all. The hybrid took a step forward, tapping his grandfather on the shoulder. "Tag," he declared. "You're it."

Then Kaito was off, running towards the window (a suspiciously open window) for all he was worth. Aakesh hot on his heels. By the time the taskforce could even think about stopping them, they were already in open air, free-falling at an ever increasing speed. Of all those present, only Saguru noticed the two winged figures as they sped around the corner of a building, and he said nothing.

FASFASFASFAS

I will have the final chapter up before I leave

Scouts honor, and yes

I was a scout


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Two figures stood alone in the small room. They were both the same and different than the pair who had leapt off a tall building not an hour before. For one, Kid's white tuxedo had been exchanged for more street friendly clothes. For another, neither of the Kuroba bothered to conceal any of their more inhuman features. There was no need to hide here, not from each other.

Kaito shifted uncertainly. He still wasn't quite sure what to say. The bald truth of the matter was that he had lied to the other. If he went back and did it all over, the hybrid wouldn't change that. But, that didn't mean he didn't owe his grandfather an explanation. Hesitantly, the magician opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't," Aakesh told him placing one clawed finger over the younger man's lips. "I know why you did it, and I know why you didn't tell me." He would have stopped Kaito, that was why. The youkai was forced to admit to himself, that if their situations had been reversed, he would have done the same thing.

"That doesn't change the fact what I did was wrong," Kaito muttered, indigo eyes fixed firmly on the ground.

Aakesh sighed. "No, it doesn't. But it is too late to change things now." As much as he hated to admit it, Kaito was no longer a child. Not by human standards anyway, and the other was human, partly. He had been raised in a human society at the very least. That counted for something.

Oh, his grandson would always be his fledgling. But, the younger man had the right to make his own decisions. However, the youkai reached out, tilting Kaito's chin up and fixing the other with a severe look. "That doesn't mean I am happy about it though."

The slender brunette nodded in understanding. "I wasn't in as much danger as they think," he offered digging into a nearby box. "Your spell protects me at home, and well," Kaito shrugged, pulling out his spare undershirt and giving it a shake.

Aakesh inhaled sharply, reaching out to run his fingers over the delicately woven metal threads. "Mithril," he breathed in surprise. It was high quality work too, wards woven into the lining, anchoring the enchantments. The youkai looked back to his grandson. "This is dwarven work I take it?"

"Uh huh," the young man made an affirmative sound in response to the rhetorical question. He had followed through on his plans to contact the clan. Having Shinrin-sensei dig one bullet out of him had been more than enough. "It's lighter than Kevlar," Kaito pointed out. "Stronger too."

The armor didn't protect everything true, but it did greatly increase his chances of surviving a chest shot. He had a couple of flattened bullets to vouch for its effectiveness. To be honest, Snake was becoming quite frustrated. Not that the hybrid gave a damn about how the assassin felt.

This time it was the youkai's turn to nod, looking thoughtful. "And your investigation into the Black Organization?" he asked. "How is that going?" Finding the Pandora Gem was all well and good, but it was only a part of the whole picture.

Kaito raised one hand, tilting it back and forth. "So so," he admitted. He had gleaned a bit of information through eavesdropping and other nocturnal pursuits. The main problem being the difficulty in locating the various high-ranking members. They moved around a lot. "However, I have located several other groups dedicated to similar goals as ourselves."

Tantei-kun for one. Not to mention the groups from the CIA and FBI. Kaito also supposed he should count Akai Shuichi as a group of his own, considering the majority of the world still believed the man dead. They would all be useful once the time came.

"Interesting," Aakesh drawled, considering the new information. He would have to have Kaito tell him all about these groups later. It wasn't surprising he had missed them all things considered. His focus had been on the BO itself.

Kaito spun a chair in front of himself, sitting down to rest his chin on his arms. Indigo eyes regarding his grandfather coyly through thick lashes. "I don't suppose you have done better?" he inquired. Kaito knew he had. For one, the youkai had had a lot longer too look.

A slow, familiar smirk spread over Aakesh's features. "Of course." Soon enough, the information had been spread out on every available surface. There was also an electronic copy, but this was more convenient for the time being. Needless to say, there was a great deal more of it than his grandson was expecting.

Slowly Kaito looked over the large stacks of paper, a wide grin spreading over his face. "How did you get all this?" he asked in a tone of awe.

The raven merely shrugged. "The wee folk can get into anything," he answered. "You just have to know how to approach them." Not to mention, no one human looked for a stalker that was only six inches tall. He didn't feel guilty about it. For all that they were tiny, fairies packed a punch. They had been in no real danger.

His grandson just giggled. "You bribed them with pizza," he said knowingly. "Didn't you?"

Omake

Aoko rolled her eyes at her best friend's antics as they walked down the halls of the university. However, not even Kaito's tricks could dispel the lingering sadness in her eyes. Unconsciously she sniffed.

Indigo eyes darkened at that, and the young hybrid once again resisted the urge to feed the son of a bitch that had broken Aoko's heart to a kraken. He didn't kill. No one gets hurt. That was one of Kaito's cardinal rules. But oh, it was so tempting.

The man, whose-name-will-never-be-spoken, hadn't even had the decency to break up with her. Instead his friend had caught the guy with his pants down. He had even had the gall to blame Aoko. Saying that if she had been more willing to put out, he wouldn't have gone elsewhere. Like holding to your principles was a bad thing. She had been a bit down ever since.

Kaito mentally crossed his finger's as Aoko opened her locker. He really hoped this worked. Inside, there was a small package.

The police detective's daughter regarded it suspiciously for a moment. Maybe she should tell one of the professors. So did Hakuba, at least until he put the pieces together. The detective groaned. "Go ahead and open it Aoko-chan," he told her.

Sure enough, it was a large pink diamond. For a moment, the young woman stared. Then she began to fume. "Why that stupid thief!" she shouted, turning to storm back down the hall. This needed to be returned.

Still, Kaito couldn't help but be glad. Because his plan had worked perfectly. The only thing that shown in his friend's blue eyes was fury.

Finis

Stole the mithril shirt from LotR and the pizza obsessed fairies from the Dresden Files

Anyway, hope you liked. On Raven Wings is finally starting to take shape. But I doubt I will post it until I get back from Morocco. It just depends.

On another note. Muses have insisted Akako cursed Aoko's ex-boyfriend

That might make it into the drabble collection


End file.
